Drunk Girl
by szaranea
Summary: He knew he shouldn't have gone looking after her. But he did go. And now Draco Malfoy thinks it was the biggest mistake of his life. Was it? pleeze, r&r!


Drunk girl 

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Author's Note: **This is just some little Draco/Ginny story I made up because of some little case of writer's block with my story on schnoogle. Hope you enjoy it!

And, as I do with all my fics, I dedicate it to my wonderful beta-readers, Silver and Silvipotter. Wouldn't know what to do without those two, honestly!

Draco Malfoy stood in front of the huge oak doors of the Great Hall still hesitating to enter. _Now, there are two ways this could go, he thought glumly. __Either that prat Weasley will come up to me, scream his lungs out and then kill me- or he won't. _

His stomach gave a loud, not very dignifying growl, reminding him that he hadn't eaten for exactly twenty-two hours and thirty-two minutes now. Since _that incident. _

He stretched out his hand for the handle. Then, thinking again he pulled it back. It wasn't that he was afraid of his arch-enemy Ronald Weasley but there were…other things that kept him from going in there and having dinner like everybody else did at the moment. Things he didn't want to name, he didn't want to think of. Perhaps the biggest mistake he had ever made in his life. Perhaps? No, _definitely the biggest mistake. _

He closed his eyes trying to ban the memory of last night's fiasco. It was  just so goddamn hard! He turned around and slowly went back to the mahogany door that led to the Slytherin dungeons. 

He turned the handle and opened the door, stepping through, taking his time with all his actions. He could afford it. At the moment he had plenty of time. How long did it take them to eat? To happily stuff food into their mouths, chew two or three times, swallow and then wonder why they had digestive problems? Maybe an hour, or more, given the animated conversation between the first and the second chew. Pictures came flooding through his mind as he slowly made his way through the cold hallways of the huge old castle.

Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bullstrode sitting opposite him at breakfast. Pansy shoving a large spoon of porridge into her mouth. Chewing a bit, then swallowing. Picking up an apple, taking a bite. Munch, munch. 'Hey, Mil, did you' munch 'hear about that stupid little Hufflepuff who' munch 'set the potions classroom on fire?' Pansy swallowing. Millicent staring. 'No!'

Silver Fawcett and Joshua Sanders sitting at Ravenclaw table at lunch. Silver laughing. 'No, Josh, how can you say that. The constellation of the stars will not be the same tomorrow as in the year 301. It's not even almost the same, see. It's so different not even my little sister could say they were the same' Joshua taking a sip of his pumpkin juice. Then saying 'That is absolutely nonsense. It's the same, I tell you. I noticed when I did some extra work in the library, flipping through The ways of stars – a chronology of star constellations since 153' Silver shaking her head, waiting a little before saying 'No, the dog star and one of the twin stars in the belt of the turtle swapped places' Joshua shaking his head indignantly. 'No.'

Hannah and Elizah Abbott sitting at Hufflepuff table at dinner, gossiping. Hannah separating a piece of skin from her chicken wing. Elizah asking questions. 'Can I borrow your blue skirt for Hogsmeade? Will you have classes tomorrow at five o'clock? And where is Justin? I can't see him!' Hannah looking up from her sticky chicken wing fingers. 'Yes, you can have my skirt, no I won't have classes then  and Justin's serving detention' Hannah turning her attention back to her dinner. Elizah asking 'what for?' Hannah saying 'Blowing up Snape's potions classroom' Elizah gaping 'No?'

Harry Potter sitting at Gryffindor table, at dinner, happily chatting with his girlfriend Parvati Patil, not noticing anything else. Ginny Weasley sitting at Gryffindor table, looking at Harry Potter then scowling at Draco,  turning away, muttering some spell on her pumpkin juice. Ginny Weasley taking the mug and downing it at once. Ginny Weasley coughing silently, looking whether somebody saw her. Then, getting up, leaving the room hastily.

He shouldn't have gone to look where she was going. He should have known there was something wrong. 

Draco Malfoy was a keen observer. He watched others during the meals because there was really not much else to do.

He should have just stayed at his table, in his seat, watching the disgusting eating manners of his fellow Slytherin students. 

It hadn't been the first time this year that he had done things he shouldn't have done. He had acted a little weird lately but no one noticed, since no one cared enough.

That was eating him. Being in Slytherin was giving you power, you could turn all your ambitions and dreams into reality. But there was a high price to pay for it: indifference, hate, envy and treason amongst your own kind. Having a crowd of people who all want to be best was like reading the parts of the bible about Lucifer. It certainly didn't get you into a bright and happy mood.

No one cared. It should be a gift. You weren't expected to want somebody caring about you in Slytherin. What if you did? You couldn't talk to anybody about it because NOBODY CARED. 

And if it was impossible for a Slytherin to have real friends, people he could trust, what about love? 

Draco was angry at himself. Angry at his own thoughts. Love! He snorted. Slytherins didn't love! For really loving someone, you had to know that person. And how on earth would a Slytherin get to know a person better? Other Slytherins hid their own, true personality and only let you know about them what could come in handy for them and other persons than Slytherins didn't talk to those. No, Slytherins couldn't love. 

But what they could was being infatuated with someone, very much to Draco Malfoy´s disgust. He didn't know whether that counted for other Slytherins but it certainly did for him.

Yeah, infatuation, that's the right word, he thought bitterly. Sitting somewhere, wondering how it might feel to trace the outline of her neck with your fingers. Come to think of it, why put up with touching her neck with your fingers? Why not just trace a line of kisses along it, from her ear, to her shoulder, then to her collarbone, and then up her throat to her mouth and then…stop! He forced himself mentally to quit that line of thoughts with all his might. It only lead to nothing anyway. No, that wasn't true. It lead to somewhere but he wasn't sure whether he should like it. If only it was yesterday,… if only he hadn't followed her,…if only he hadn't showed up for dinner,…if only he had sat with his back to her table, …

Draco knew so many sentences starting like that at the moment he could fill a book with them. if only, if only, if only,…

But what was done was done and he couldn't change it. He had showed up for dinner, he had sat facing her table, he had followed her.

Try to look at the bright side of it, he tried to cheer himself up, tomorrow you've got double potions with her brother, you only have to bear your problems for one more day, and then, R.I.P. Draco Malfoy.

By that time he had reached the portrait that lead to the Slytherin Common rooms. It was a picture of Salazar Slytherin, and- thank the gods not a very talkative one. Not even the most slytherin Slytherin wouldn't want to hear what their founder had to say. The first years were always scared to death by him and the older ones respected his wish for quiet and peace, meaning they avoided looking at him, talking to him, in fact they avoided doing anything around him other than saying the password and stepping in which was exactly what Draco did at the moment. 

Then he went up to the sixth year dormitories opened the door, lit the fire, pulled off his shoes and let himself fall on the soft mattress of his four-poster bed, sighing heavily. 

Why did he feel so…weary, so hollow, like an empty jar?

 He was exhausted. He knew he had tasted the forbidden fruit and as tempting as it had been hanging there on the tree, it was even more so now, that it was lying on the ground. It was as if it had hung on a high branch, clearly out of reach for him and suddenly a breeze had just carried him up. He should have been more suspicious. Things like that didn't happen, then he had gotten the 'fruit', tasted it, but had to let it go eventually. Now it was lying on the floor and he was sitting on the branch, unable to get down to the fruit without breaking his neck. 

He remembered everything that had happened last night after he had got up from the table to follow her in painful detail. 

He was walking down the corridor, looking out for the occasional flash of red that was telling him where she was heading. 

Suddenly he heard a thud and a muffled oath. He quickened his pace and looked what had happened. She was standing in front of a wall that she had obviously run into staring at it blankly.

Then she turned around an looked at him. He looked at her suspiciously. What was wrong with her? Had she put some poison into her pumpkin juice? 

He took another step towards her  and she looked at him, expressionless, watching and waiting for what he would be doing next. 

Finally he had moved so close to her that if he took another step he would have to press his body to hers.

He stopped moving. She cleared her throat. 'What are you doing here Malfoy?' Something in her voice should have alarmed him. Maybe it even did  but he had shut all his senses down. He took a deep breath taking in the light scent of lavender that radiated from her. 

'Malfoy?' there was clearly something in her voice now. But he couldn't define it. He was about to say something when she closed the distance between them with a quick step, moved her hand to his neck and slowly pulled his head down  until he was almost level with her's. Then she got to her toes a little and brushed his lips with hers briefly. 

Draco had felt like he was  petrified all the time but when she touched his lips a shiver ran down his spine he felt he could move again. 

Not that he needed to. She had meanwhile pressed her mouth to his  and was softly caressing his lips with her own while she was running her hands through his hair.

Goody, how he had wanted her to do that! He slowly brought up his own hands to her waist and then to her back, starting to rub it gently. 

He was pleasurably shocked when she started teasing his lips with her tongue, trying to get him to open them, so she could get in. 

He knew what he was doing was wrong that there was something about her that should have made him stop instantly  or in the first place should have had him prevent this. She was obviously out of her mind to kiss him. But he couldn't stop. 

Instead he parted his lips slightly, letting her tongue enter his mouth welcoming it with his own. Waves of heat washed over him while he was doing so, he felt like he was going to die of a heart-attack when she removed her tongue so he slid his own into her mouth, probing it, sliding along the lines of her teeth to tease her. 

Oh, she tasted so good, he never wanted to let her go. Pumpkin juice and something else, something undefinable. What was the other thing? 

But why worry about that now? The girl he had been strangely infatuated with for months now was kissing him senseless! Then he noticed it. He knew that taste. It burned a little  and he got a sick feeling in his stomach. It was alcohol!

Stop it! He told himself. She's drunk, that's why she's kissing you. 

He was torn. He knew that he could be anybody now and she wouldn't mind. She was probably depressed because Potter had a girlfriend. He had to stop, now! But she tasted so good…

Ever so slowly he pulled away and looked at her panting heavily trying- but bot succeeding at catching his breath, as she was looking at him, her eyes unfocused. 

He let go of her back and removed her hands from his neck which she had been caressing all the time. Then, giving her one last glance he turned around and walked away, back to his dorm, licking his lips to remind him of how she tasted.

When he reached his bed he changed into his pyjamas and buried himself deep in the covers, waiting for his breath and pulse get back to normal. But it didn't happen. His skin was still tingling where she had touched him. 

It took hours for the feeling to subside. Then the depression had started. She had been drunk, she hadn't known what she was doing, or perhaps she had but lost control. Perhaps she wouldn't even remember afterwards. 

In that case he wished her a really bad hangover. But if she would really forget it, she wouldn't be able to tell Ron.

Draco rolled over in bed and sighed. Had she told her brother? Did she remember? He didn't know. And frankly, he didn't even want to know either.

Get a grab on yourself Malfoy! He thought as he caught himself sighing again. Malfoys don't lie in bed and sigh because of a girl, they should rather…eat. Eat???

Where had that come from? Why should he eat? His stomach gave him the answer some seconds later, in shape of a deep, loud growl. If you translated the growl into English, it would have said something along the lines of 'hey you idiot you haven't eaten for a day now so you better move your stupid arse and get some food or I'll keep you awake the whole night with a nice little concert!'

Because it didn't make much sense arguing with your grumbling stomach since that part of the human body is known to be as ornery as a donkey, Draco put his self-pity and sorrows aside for a moment to get up and pull his shoes back on.

Time to pay the kitchens a little visit he thought grimly.

Twenty minutes later he was sitting in the corridor in front of the large picture of a fruit bowl that was the entrance to the kitchens, eating some muffins and drinking a bottle of butterbeer.

He had just begun his third muffin when he heard quiet, tapping noises. 

He checked his watch and frowned. Half past midnight. Who was up at that unholy time? Well, he was but he hadn't eaten for over a day.

His question was soon answered. He nearly choked at the sight of the person that had just rounded the corner. It was Ginny Weasley! He hastily swallowed when she spoke up.

"Malfoy" she said, looking more than a bit uncomfortable shifting her weight from one leg to the other.

Draco himself didn't like the position he was in either. How did he look like? The rest of the school would die of a fit of laughter if they saw him like this: sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall, his right leg stretched out, the left in a strange angle so his left foot rested on his right knee, both of them forming a big 'p', a mug of butterbeer and a tray with muffins to his left, he, holding one of them, happily munching on a bite. How embarrassing!

So he quickly tossed the half-eaten muffin aside and got up. Trying to look nonchalant he said "Yes?"

She looked at the wall uncomfortably. "Well, um, what are you doing here?" she asked lamely.

"Eating" he tried to sound calm.

"Ah, yes" she was now looking at one of the pictures on the wall. "I erm, was, I think I need to talk to you. Yesterday, erm, I'm not sure about this, but I think I kissed you." she looked miserable.

Don't flinch, don't move! Draco told himself. "You think you kissed me?" he asked raising an eyebrow questioningly.

She squirmed. "I don't really remember…I erm, did I?"

"You should know that by yourself" he answered coldly.

She nodded. "I should, shouldn't I?" then she sighed. "Well, in case I did something," she paused "something inappropriate, I'm sorry, I was a bit…"

"Drunk?" Draco helped out. "Turned your pumpkin juice into liquor, didn't you? My, my, even a bastard like my father knows that alcohol is never a solution. Can't take the sight of Potter and his girlfriend, eh? Why don't you just do mankind a real big favour and throw yourself into the lake? I personally would even agree to help you with that!" Why did I say that? I know I can't have her, but I don't have to be mean to her!

She shot him a dark glance. "Just to get this clear: I don't mind Harry's girlfriend, and yesterday you didn't mind my presence at all. I dare say it was even the contrary"

Draco swallowed. This didn't sound as if she didn't know what had happened yesterday. What was he supposed to do in such a situation?

You can practically do everything you want to –as long as you do it with dignity. His father's voice echoed in his mind.

Don't show you're uncomfortable! Draco ordered himself. 

"Well…" he began awkwardly. "Suppose you were a guy" he drawled, "what would you do if a girl suddenly comes up to you and starts kissing you senseless, just out of the blue?"

Ginny blinked. "Ah, now I understand. The typical male-syndrome. The body reacts and the brain  starts screaming there's something wrong –what, 24 hours later?" she said, sounding oddly calculating.

"Oh, so you're one of those girls who think that guys do think, that they just don't do it with their brains?" he shot back. 

Oh my God! He thought not even a second later. She had just given him the perfect excuse why he had kissed her back and he had thrown it away like an old quill. 

Say something! 

He smirked. "You might be right." He added, trying to see whether she had noticed something.

She still looked at him in that calculating way and he could almost see the little wheels turning behind her eyes.

"So…" she let the word hang in the air for a moment before continuing, "if I kissed you now, you would know it was me and break away." She arched an eyebrow.

"Of course" 

There was something in her voice that should have alarmed him but what was it? Was she drunk again? No, he was quite sure she was perfectly sober. What was it then?

"Of course" she mimicked him and took a step forward so that her face was now barely two inches away from his. 

What is she doing? Oh my god! She can't be, no, she can't, she can't do this! She's not really going to kiss me again! Heavens, get a grip on yourself boy. You're a Malfoy, self control, remember?If she really kisses you, you just push her away.

Ginny had meanwhile raised her hand to his face and trailed her fingers softly down along the side of it and then down his neck, resting her hand softly on his shoulder.

See, it's really easy. Just glare at her or something. Just don't let yourself get distracted by those soft fingers, this light touch burning on your skin like…hell, you don't know anything compared to this!

She was now slowly leaning in to him and touched his lips softly with her own but drew back quickly when he had unconsciously moved his hands to her waist.

"I told you I was going to kiss you ,Malfoy" she purred. 

He closed his eyes. She didn't know what she was doing to him right now. She was playing with him and he was positive that she knew it.

"So, either you are even more slow than I had thought…or you know that it's me who's kissing you and you just can't find a reason to object." She looked at him expectantly.

If Draco hadn't known what to say a minute ago, he would have loved to be in that situation now. He would have loved to be anywhere else right now. 

Maybe not quite, since Ginny was still in his arms at the moment, she just talked too much. She should definitely talk less. And if she did, she shouldn't be that nasty.

"Drunk again?" he asked after a moment of awkward silence.

"What d'you guess?" she asked back.

"Well, not yet. But in, say half an hour you will be. Alcohol is good for disinfection. After all you kissed a Malfoy." he answered.

"Ah, I don't think that I'm going to be drunk in half an hour. I've got other things on my mind for then. To be honest, I do remember yesterday quite well and you're a hell of a kisser, Draco Malfoy." She said suggestively. 

Draco blinked. Had she just suggested he kiss her again?

"Speechless now?" she asked mockingly. "Now if Ron or Harry could see this. The great Draco Malfoy speechless. Well, maybe they wouldn't be too enthusiastic about it, since I am lying in his arms and am not even trying to change that."

Draco blinked again. To be honest, he didn't feel like thinking at the moment, so he just didn't do it. Instead he stared at her, blankly. 

Ginny rolled her eyes and sighed "fine".  Then she leant in again and this time didn't pull away when he started kissing her back.

But as much as he would have liked this to last longer, Draco broke away. 

"Why are you doing this?" he asked, his voice hoarse. 

"Why am I doing what?" she looked earnestly confused. 

"Why are you kissing me when you're practically drooling over Potter?"

"I'm not. Why does everybody think I'm in love with Harry. There are other boys, okay. I just love him, like I love my brother, nothing more." She seemed frustrated.

"Ah, yes, but I've never seen you getting drunk because your brother had a girlfriend."

"That's easy" she said, a grin spreading over her face. "Because my brother has never had a girlfriend. And, I didn't get drunk because Harry's got a girlfriend."

"And you really think I would believe that?"

"You will have to, since I wasn't even drunk."

"Of course you were. Do you think I don't know the taste of alcohol."

"Obviously you don't" she smirked. "Since it was medicine. I have a cold, and I'm quite sure you will have one too, tomorrow."

Draco just stared. She had not been drunk? 

"Can we get back to business now?" Ginny asked grinning.

"If you wish, since I'm already infected." Draco answered.

He was still a bit confused why she had said that she had been drunk but he really could imagine nicer things to do now. He could save the questions he wanted to ask for later. 

THE END

_ I kissed a drunk girl   
I kissed a drunk girl, yes I did   
I kissed a drunk girl on the lips   
I let my guard down   
how could I have been so dumb   
Her eyes were open   
I know I am not the one   
I know I am not the one   
I know I am not the one   
  
I kissed a drunk girl   
Why do I do these things I do to myself   
I kissed a drunk girl   
I'm sure I could've been anybody else   
  
I went to her house   
and everybody there was gone   
her little cousin just passed out on the lawn   
She walked to my car and   
mouthed is everything okay   
leaned in slowly so now I   
can say   
  
I kissed a drunk girl   
Why do I do these things I do to myself   
I kissed a drunk girl   
I'm sure I could've been anybody else   
anybody else   
  
I pulled away   
cuz you see I didn't think it would be   
right I said let's save this   
for another night   
She said "No, no, no I know   
That everything is gonna be just fine"   
How could I do this when I want her to be all mine.   
  
I kissed a drunk girl   
Why do I do these things I do to myself   
I kissed a drunk girl   
I'm sure I could've been anybody else   
anybody else   
  
I know you don't care about me   
I'm sure when all is said and done   
and I go home feeling lonely   
You will have had your fun   
do you even remember?   
  
I kissed a drunk girl   
Why do I do these things I do to myself   
I kissed a drunk girl   
and now I'm sure   
and now I'm sure   
I could've been anybody else   
anybody else   
anybody else   
I could have been   
anybody else_

(Drunk Girl, performed by Something Corporate)

A/N: Please, please, please review!!!


End file.
